


A Ball to Change Everything

by Princesjules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cinderella AU, Other, characters purposfully and malitiously misgendering character, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesjules/pseuds/Princesjules
Summary: For Allura's 21st birthday there is a ball thrown to showcase every eligible bachelor and bachelorette in the kingdom. Only wanting a dance with the Princess Pidge sneaks out and get's a little more than they bargained for.





	A Ball to Change Everything

Princess Allura wasn’t terribly enthusiastic about the upcoming ball. Don’t get her wrong, she loved party’s and getting to meet everyone. She just didn’t like the pretext of the one set for the following night.

  


Her twenty first birthday was supposed to be fun. Allura was supposed to enjoy her birthday, but looking for a partner was not her idea of a good time. At least not while she was still so young.

  


Conversely all Pidge wanted to do was go to the ball. To meet the princess, who they’d had a crush on since they were a young teenager.

  


Pidge knew it was a pipe dream though. After their father and brother disappeared their mother had re-married a man Pidge was not fond of. Then when their mother passed less than a year before things had gotten even worse.

  


Their step-brother ignored them most times. At least when they didn’t need something from Pidge. Their step-father was worse though, assigning them all the house keeping chores because it was / _woman’s work/_ despite Pidge identifying as non-binary.

  


Life was hell for Pidge and all they wanted was to dance with Princess Allura once before she was married. Even knowing the ball was a long shot Pidge tried to go.

  


They woke up extra early to get things started. Had breakfast on the table right on time. Swept, mopped and dusted all the rooms before lunch. Had everyone’s suits set out long before they needed to be asked for.

  


Pidge had a days worth of chores done by three in the afternoon. Leaving plenty of time to get them self ready.

  


When the car arrived Pidge was at the door, waiting in their suit for approval. Approval was not given, because their step-father did not acknowledge that Pidge was non-binary. He saw them as a female and girls wear gowns to balls, not suits.

  


That was the final straw for Pidge. They were done being walked all over, and having their gender disregarded. Just to spite their step-father Pidge was going to go to the ball, in a way that made them stand out. All that was needed was a quick change.

  


Meanwhile Allura was still getting ready. The ball was about to start and she still didn’t want to go. Didn’t want all eyes on her. Judging her for who she danced with, or choose to marry. It was just too much pressure.

  


Before she was really ready Coran, her father’s adviser, came to collect her. There was no more time to wait. It was time for Allura to find a husband or wife.

  


The first hour of the ball was boring. She was passed from one dance partner to the other. There was little time to talk to anyone, because all they wanted to talk about was marriage after they had barely introduced themselves. All of it just felt wrong.

  


Right around the two hour mark, about eleven at night, someone caught Allura’s eye. An individual in a colourful suit and heels. The princess just had to talk to that person, whomever they were.

  


It took some polite side stepping and some hiding from Coran, but eventually Allura found the colourful individual she was looking for.

  


Pidge was hiding from their step-father and step-brothers when someone tapped them on the shoulder. They were worried they had been caught, but was surprised to come – almost – face to face with Princess Allura.

  


“Oh hello Princess Allura,” Pidge said, with a slight bow.

  


“Hi, you are wonderfully colourful. Can I ask your name and if you’d like to dance?” Allura asked.

  


“I’m Pidge, and I’d love to dance,” Pidge said, offering their hand to the Princess.

  


Allura took Pidge’s hand and was lead to the dance floor. They danced and talked for nearly an hour. In that whole time marriage was not mentioned once.

  


Pidge did keep an eye on their step-father and step-brothers. When they saw their / _family_ / leave they knew they had to leave so they didn’t get caught.

  


“I have to go,” Pidge said, trying to run off.

  


Allura grabbed their hand and spun them back to face her.

  


“Please don’t go,” The princess nearly begged.

  


For a moment Pidge was torn. The princess was begging for her to stay, but they weren’t even supposed to be there. Pidge couldn’t stay.

  


“I’m sorry,” they said, and pulled away. They ran out the door and Allura followed.

  


Pidge saw the princess following and knew they had to stop her, distract her. As much as it pained them to do they pulled off a cuff link and let it fall. Hoping Allura would notice it and stop following them.

  


The cufflink did catch Princess Allura’s attention. She stopped to pick it up, and by the time she stood back up Pidge was gone.

  


For Allura the party was over. She’d made up her mind, even if she had never planned to. She hadn’t thought she would click with anyone like she had with Pidge.

  


Once the princess made her was back inside she told Coran to tell her father that she had made her choice. But Allura never let the cufflink go, as if letting it go meant loosing Pidge for good.

  


The party went long into the morning, but Allura danced with no one else. She just sat to the side clutching the last remnant of Pidge she had.

  


When morning came the princess went out in search of her colourful dance partner. The search was harder than she had anticipated.

  


No one had heard of anyone named Pidge. More than one person had said Pidge wasn’t even a name, which upset the Princess.

  


As she got to the outskirts of town she came to a small house, and got a strange feeling. She knocked on the door and was greeted by two extremely enthusiastic young men.

  


“Is there anyone here by the name of Pidge?” She asked, trying to look passed the boys.

  


“No, only my sons,” An older gentleman said, stepping up behind the boys.

  


“I thought Pidge is what Katie liked to go by,” One of the boys said, only to be elbowed by his brother.

  


“I’d like to speak to her please,” Allura said.

  


“I’m not a girl, and I’m not Katie,” a small voice said, rounding the corner.

  


“Pidge, I found you,” Allura cheered, all but running to them.

  


Before Pidge could stop her Allura wrapped her in a hug. All the dirt and mud that was all over Pidge from the garden transferred to the princess’ dress.

  


“Why are you here?” Pidge asked, frozen.

  


“Marry me,” Allura requested and everyone gasped.


End file.
